captive
by hyatt death
Summary: Rex wakes up to find out that he is a captive with no memory of how it happened. he has nothing to go on except his love for six and his little memory figments that are slowly coming back to him. WARNING: not for the weak of heart. His captor is revealed in first chapter
1. the knife

_Days like this were magic to the two of them. Six and Rex Lying on six's bed in a lovers embrace. After getting home from a mission and then taking a bath together (along with a good and healthy round of sex). Rex started to absentmindedly rubbing sixes back as sixes head laid on his chest._

"_Six?" the name was said with worry._

"_Yes Rex?" the agent sat up looking down on his young lover. "What's wrong?"_

_Rex looked away tearing up "I almost got captured what if I really do get caught they could s-! "_

"_Stop!" six moved Rex's face so they were looking at each other "we-providence-holiday-bobo-Noah-ME! Heck even the grunts will not let you get caught we all love and care about you."_

_Six moved down and kissed Rex tenderly on the lips then wiped his tears away. "are you sure I'll be fine?"_

"_Yes you won't be caught not over my dead body and you definitely won't be so-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rex sat up screaming his head hurt and his throat ached from the sudden abuse. "What?"

He looked around he had no idea where he was or what was going on. His memory was fuzzy on why he was here. The room was filthy with off-white walls and concrete floor along the wall you could see were someone had ripped the carpet up. There were no windows in the room just a sole light bulb hanging in the middle of the room. Then it hit him something smelt horrible. He flopped on his bed to realize it wasn't a bed, but a dog bed with raggedy blankets covering him. He sniffed it and realized that the smell was in fact coming from the bed and blankets. It was the smell of piss and shit. He flung the blankets off of him only to realize He was nude except for a chain around his ankle and a collar around his neck. He was also a lot skinnier than he was before too. His muscles were gone and his bones stuck out in places.

He looked over his body checking for cuts and wounds. He found nothing extreme except a brand on his thigh. He ran his hand over it then hissed in phantom memory. The brand was in the shape of a hockey mask and took up about half his thigh. All the other cuts and wounds looked like whip marks from his shoulders to his ass. "what the hell happened to me?"

The sound of locks being opened brought Rex's attention to the door. It was shredded to hell the paint peelings were the wood was not completely destroyed. It was weak but there was no way he would try to bust through it he would have splinters everywhere. When the door finally opened Rex had counted 9 locks.

It was a man who came through the door. He was a lot taller than Rex and a lot more burly than him especially now. He had cold eyes and looked at Rex like he was dirt. He was with a gun and rather large knife visible. God knows what he was hiding under his close. After a second of thought Rex realized just who this man was "hunter Cain." The name was hissed out with as much malice as he could manage.

"Glad you recognize me evo scum but you should be calling me master since you're now my pet."

"What?" Rex recoiled from the words and decided enough was enough and tried to use his smack hands only to realize he couldn't. "What!? Why can't I use my powers?"

"Simple" Cain pulled out his knife and walked up to Rex till he was backed into a wall then pushed the knife to his throat laughing as Rex squirmed. "When I bought you they gave me that collar. It won't let you use your powers and don't think about taking it off you can't it's been padlocked on to you and if I catch you trying then I will kill you."

Rex gulped deeply as the knife was pressed closer and a clothed leg was shoved between his nude ones. "I will never belong to you."

"You will learn your place."

"What do you even want from me?" Rex put his hands on Cain's chest trying to push him back but in his state it was useless.

"Well when my wife went evo I kept her in this room. I was waiting for her to turn back to human but then when she didn't and almost got out through the windows I had to kill her. And well that was 7 years ago. A man gets lonely. A man has needs, someone to do the dishes and cook and clean and _other_ things. That he needs someone else for. And since you disgusting evos have taken her away from me I decided I wanted to buy an evo for myself the place I bought you from has been capturing evos that are practically human so I told them what you looked like and when they found you I bought you in a second I want revenge and I'm taking it out on you. No one cares about you if I kill you no one will even notice"

"You think so well providence will! Just wait six will come get me!"

"no he won't do you think you got this skinny in a night you've been gone for 8 months they had to beat the resistance out of you make you weak. Doesn't matter you still have the spark? I'm glad now I can beat it out of you."

"You won't do anything to me. You can't!"

"Ha you think I can't!" Cain moved away from Rex giving him room then kicked Rex in his shin making him drop to the ground "I'll show you just how much I can make you do"

As Rex held his now skinned leg trying not to give Cain any satisfaction he looked up at him defiance written across his face. Cain just laughed and put his knife away and then laughed harder when Rex sighed in relief.

"Get ready evo" Cain unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling his manhood out and rubbing it on Rex's face and lips "you can suck that and make your master happy."

Rex turned his head and gritted his teeth as he talked "I'll never do that to you. Your disgusting you can't make me suck your cock"

"Oh I'm sure I can" Cain grabbed Rex's head and pulled his hair hard when Rex yelped he shoved his cock in his mouth and started to buck and moan into the heat. "Come on suck or at least get your mouth more wet it's like fucking a hole in the wall."

Rex tried to move back away from it trying to breath in between thrust. Cain finally stopped and pulled out of his mouth "Dammit! Fine be that way!" Cain grabbed his knife out again and held Rex's mouth open slicing his lip oven long ways and then cutting his tongue till he bled. This time he kept his knife out in case he needs to use it again. He held Rex's mouth open until blood poured out of his mouth and dribbles down his chin, chest, stomach, and then pooled in between his thighs. When Cain entered his mouth again he let out a large moan and began to thrust hard into Rex's mouth. After a quick while he came in Rex's mouth. Pulling out he smirked as Rex coughed and gagged as cum and blood mixed together and ran down Rex's body.

"Will you behave now?"

"nngh…no" Rex coughed some more as Cain moved back and grabbed Rex around the arm dragging him to the bed throwing him on it.

"You better behave cuz I'm going to fuck you and your going to like it." Cain said as he lined himself up with Rex's entrance.

"What no! You won't fit stop please!" Rex screamed as Cain held his ass open and tried to plunge in. Cain stopped trying after several failed attempts and held his knife to Rex's hole slowly pressing in with it causing him to rip open. When he deemed him open enough he put his knife up and tried to stick it in again ripping him more but getting in and begun to thrust hard. Rex begun to cry when Cain reached around and started to tug on his cock trying to get him hard and give him pleasure.

"Your almost as good as a woman. But maybe you just need to be cooperative and then you won't get hurt as much. Maybe if your good I'll prep you so you don't have to be cut open." Cain plunged deeper and deeper. Pumping Rex's cock too. Rex didn't want to think about it so he shoved his head in to the bed smelling the nasty pissy smell. After a lot more thrust Cain plunged in hard and cam. He stayed inside of Rex as he jacked Rex off. As soon as he felt Rex getting close he stopped. Pulled out and held Rex's arms down so he couldn't finish himself off "you wanna cum you have to earn it evo scum"

"Tomorrow you will start cleaning and cooking so you better sleep. If you mess anything up you'll be punished." Cain then left the room closing the door behind him. Rex listened as all 9 locks were locked and Cain's footsteps started to fade. Rex was asleep before Cain got to the end of the hall.


	2. good old fasion chicken noodle soup

_Rex's eyes opened to find them blindfolded, his mouth gagged and his hands tied. Trying not to show his fear he tried to get out of his restraints. He tried to turn his arm into his sword but realized he couldn't. Then he gave up trying to get free quietly. He tried turning any machine in his arsenal on but none listened. He heard people approaching him slowly he tried to stand only to fall over on his side when his foot caught he tried to feel his foot to find out why it would get caught only to feel metal._

"_Why would someone want him heck that guy had him bought before we even caught him." The sudden sound of the voice made him jump a little. It was harsh and gruff._

"_Well look at him he's cute. Dark skin, girlish face, soft hair, and skin. Wouldn't you want him?" the second voice was much kinder yet it still scared Rex. Those definitely weren't words he wanted to hear._

"_No I don't cuz I like pussy and this kid doesn't have one. So anyway who brought him here? Cuz none of us caught him."_

"_It was some annoyingly quirky man with brown hair and a goatee plus an accent. He was weird he hugged me. Said that he was helping out someone who was an evo said that the evo got what and who he wanted and could sell the kid. Said he was splitting the profit he got 50 and the evo got 40. Made me laugh he was definitely a kid in an adult's body." That got Rex's mind thinking it had to be him it had to be G-_

Rex woke up slowly his head hurting and his mouth was caked in dried blood. He sighed in relief as he noticed he slept with his mouth open. So now his lips weren't stuck together with a scab. His body hurt and he felt mildly itchy. He looked down at himself to find his front half covered in dried blood. He turned to look at his back puting his hand to feel his hole he felt all the blood and cringed. It would be horrible if Cain wanted anything for the next few days. Before he could even stand or sit up fully the locks were unlocked and Cain came in. "so evo I'm betting you hurt. Get up you needs a bath."

Cain walked away leaving the door open. Rex used the wall to stand whimpering as pain shot up his back. His muscles aching from clear disuse and abuse. He finally walked out of the room. He looked around to notice a nice cottage like home. He looked around what was probly the family room. A bookcase that covered the whole wall it was filled with books, a fire place sat on the other side of the room with a couple of chairs around it. "Hey evo come on"

Rex turned to look at Cain. He was standing in the hallway, opening a door and turning on the light then going in. Rex hobbled down to the door to find Cain getting a towel out. "Take a shower. I'm sitting in here while you do."

Rex nodded as he turned the water on and got in pulling the curtain closed and turned the shower head on moaning at the feel of the warm water on his aching body. He turned to look at what his options were soap wise. Even after 7 years Cain still had his wife's soap and shampoo. Rex opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he did his mouth burst with pain after getting his mouth to make functioning words he had to ask "…does it matter what I use?"

"No just wash yourself." Rex hummed his ok and grabbed some of Cain's wife's shampoo to wash his hair. Using more of the shampoo he washed his body of the blood. When he was done rinsing he turned the water off. As soon as he opened the curtain to ask for a towel Cain handed him one. "I'm going to go get you something to wear don't think of doing anything stupid."

As Cain left the bathroom Rex wrapped his towel around his body just under his armpits he may not be a woman but the towel was very large and would have fell to the ground if around his waist Rex looked around and after finding a mirror went to it. He was shocked at his looks he had hoped that Cain was lying about it being 8 months. His face was gaunt, with a sickly gray tinge to it. There were bags under his eyes. His hair was also getting a little long but it also looked as if someone had cut recently it was rather rough and uneven but luckily his hair grew fast. Cain came back in and flung a piece of cloth at him. Rex held it up and found it to be a shirt that had to have belonged to Cain with the size. After dropping the towel he put the shirt on. It came to his lower thigh and was definitely very loose on him. "Come on I'll show you what I want from you."

As Cain walked out of the room Rex followed him. They ended up in a small cozy kitchen. Dulling yellow walls and flower curtains. Rex walked around the small kitchen noticing the room had an open doorway Rex went to it looking in he found it to be a dining room. He walked around the room some more opening cabinets and drawers. Rex turned to Cain. "You told me you needed someone to cook and clean right? Well what do you want for breakfast?" His voice was rough and talking was painful with his tongue and lips cut up.

Cain smirked "it's past lunch time I don't want any food and you have to earn your rite to eat I want you to clean the house starting with the kitchen there's dishes in the sink and the floor needs to be swept and moped. I'll be in the next room when you're done cleaning this room come get me. I'll be in the family room you saw it its right by your room and right behind this door." Cain pointed to the door behind him.

As Cain left Rex got to work emptying the sink of dishes and filling it with soapy water. As Rex was doing the dishes he was feeling beaten and stupid but with a plan. In his state he would never ever be able to just randomly escape he was going to have to recuperate and if that meant becoming a slave then so be it. He'd do whatever Cain wanted. He had to get out and find out what had happened. His memory was so fuzzy all he could remember was falling asleep in six's arms. Nothing about being captured or possibly captured. He was pretty sure those dreams were his memories but out of place randomly picked or remembered. He was worried about his 'family'. What if they were dead or a slave just like him! Or maybe they just didn't care about him.

Tears stung his eyes as he wiped the counters and cleaned the stove and oven. After sweeping up and putting up the now dry dishes Rex looked around proud of his work grabbing the mop and filling the bucket next to it up he begun to mop.

When he was done he put the cleaning supplies up putting the rag on the sink faucet to dry so he could use it later he went to the family room to find Cain. When he walked in the fire was going and Cain sat in one of the chairs reading a book. Cain looked up at Rex an angry frown across his face causing Rex to flinch. "Um…I-I'm done in the kitchen it's all clean. What do you want me to do now?"

Cain looked out the window noticing the darkness. Rex gasped as he looked outside as well he hadn't paid any attention to the windows and what was outside of them. It had to be winter now a soft blanket of snow laid on the ground and the trees. "Well its dinner time. But before you do let me look first."

Cain stood and went to the kitchen and looked around then turning to rex and patting him on the shoulder. "Good job you didn't fuck it up. Cook a good meal and you can eat too."

"What do you want to eat?" Rex asked looking at the pantries for anything he could find.

"Whatever you can find cook it. I'm going back to my chair we'll be eating in there." Cain left going back. Rex watched him leave. After looking around he found some noodles and some chicken broth. After digging around some more he found a can of canned chicken meat. Grabbing a pot he set the noodles to boil in the chicken broth mixed with water. After searching for a can opener and not finding one Rex started to worry. After thinking for quite a few minutes he decided to bring the can to Cain to see if he could open it.

"I'm sorry to bother you before the foods done but I need help" Cain looked up confused.

"What do you need help with? And why?" Rex jumped as Cain closed his book afraid that Cain would hurt him.

"There's no can opener and I need the can opened please" Rex held the can of meat out to him showing him what he was talking about. Cain huffed and grabbed the can getting out a pocket knife he cut the can lid off

"There. Be careful you don't hurt yourself with the lid. I don't want you bleeding all over the food." Cain handed the can back to Rex. Rex nodded his head and went back to the kitchen after draining the juice off the meat he threw the chicken in the pot storing it so it was everywhere. After it started to boil for a while he tested a noodle to find it just right and took the pot off the stove. He grabbed a bowl and a spoon, poured some soup in the bowl and then taking it to Cain. Cain looked up before Rex could say anything "so what did you make?"

"Home-made chicken noodle soup, just like doc holiday taught me." Rex handed the soup over along with the spoon. "If you want more there's more in there."

Rex stepped away from Cain, going to stand in the corner as Cain ate. "You can eat too if you want. Get me another bowl and get yourself one too."

Rex thanked him and went and got Cain another bowl and then got himself one. Walking back in to the room Cain motioned for him to sit at his feet. They sat in silence as they ate. When done Rex took both there bowls back after doing the dinner dishes he went back in the room with Cain and sat back down at his feet. Rex felt heavy after working that long time and not eating in god knows how long. He felt tired he was almost asleep when Cain nudged him. Rex noticed that Cain was starting to get a little hard.

Rex sat up on his knees leaning in-between Cain's legs. He gulped and hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. He had a plan. He unbuttoned Cain's pants and pulled down his fly reaching it and helping it out he looked up at Cain to see if he was being bad. Cain was staring down with an almost bored look on his face. Glad he wasn't in danger of being hit he continued. He pumped it a little getting it completely hard. Scared he licked it making a face at the taste. He and six hadn't gotten to oral sex yet. He tried to imagine that it was six's penis about to go in his mouth. It wasn't working very well.

Taking the head in his mouth he tried to take more in. he couldn't get much in before he gagged. Most of it was out of his mouth. Cain reached down and gently grabbed one of Rex's hands he bring it to his penis "whatever you can't suck you need to touch and rub."

Rex hummed his thanks and jumped as Cain moaned. Rex did as Cain instructed and sucked and touched but he also hummed and moaned around it. He continued like this for a few more minutes until Cain spoke "you can stop." Rex sat up from him afraid he done something wrong. Cain grabbed Rex under his arms and practically hulled Rex into his lap. Making him straddle his lap as Cain helped Rex take his shirt off. Cain brought his fingers up to Rex's mouth and told him to suck them. After they were good and wet he brought them to Rex's hole and stuck one in. Rex jumped and whimpered luckily his hole wasn't scabbed over just where it was ripped.

Cain moved his finger in and out and when the resistance wore of he stuck another one in. when Cain got 3 fingers in he figured Rex was prepped enough and lined up his penis with Rex's whole. Sliding it in Rex Let out a yelp as a little bit of his old wounds were ripped back open though not as much blood poured. Cain waited for Rex to relax and then started to hump up into him until Rex got the picture and begun to ride him. It took longer than the last time for Cain to cum but when he did he had hit Rex's prostate.

Rex had gotten a little hard after the hit to his 'sweet spot' but was expecting exactly what happened last night to happen tonight as well but Cain had different ideas. After pulling out of Rex, He grabbed Rex's dick and rubbed it. Pushing Rex higher up he begun to play with his hole and begun to lick and suck on Rex's chest. Sucking here and there and teasing the skin in other places. Rex just about bent backwards from the pleasure especially when Cain latched on to his nipple sucking it and needing it between his teeth. As Rex started to whimper and moan in pleasure along with thrusting into Cain's hand he got closer and closer. Cain's finger begun to go in and found that spot again and that was all it took, Rex came, mostly into Cain's hand

Rex's head began to swirl with the need to sleep after eating good food and having an orgasm. But before he could Cain's cum covered hand was shoved near his face. "Now be a good evo and lick my hand clean. You've been so good all day you got too end it on a good note."

Rex begun to lick Cain's hand and fingers clean hoping he could sleep after it. After it was clean Cain helped Rex into his shirt and picked him up caring him to Rex's room. He laid him down on the bed and covered him up with the raggedy blankets. Cain walked away closing the door, locking the locks and turned the lights off in rex's room. He then went to his own bed. He and Rex were both asleep shortly.

.

.

.

Hello! Ten points to the person who can guess the two people who sold Rex. Oh and Monday1113 thanks. Really thanks you're a horrible human for liking it well that makes me worse. But that's ok I still love you. And thanks for the review I appreciate it!

The next chapter will probably be worse. I feel really bad writing this cuz I kinda like hunter Cain but I just couldn't see anyone else being his captor (well except van but that's overdone)

Whelp please review its nice to know whatcha think


	3. the vile

_Rex woke up tangled in six's limbs. "Siiiiiiiiiiix yo wake up come on we need to go before white finds out."_

_Six sighed and burred his head deeper into Rex's neck "I'd rather not" _

_Rex laughed poking six "come on you know the doc can't cook anything involving flour and she will try to make pancakes especially after yesterday" six groaned and got up._

"_How that woman can cook good food but fail at baking I will never know." Rex stood and walked to the closet taking out his close and dressing he looked over as six put on the suit he brought with him the night before. "It's so cute with just how easy it is to get you dressed and undressed."_

"_Not funny Rex" six turned around to Rex. "Rex? Are you ok?"_

"_Huh? Ya I'm ok" six kissed Rex on the forehead. Hugging him in a way that made Rex feel ok. When they were done dressing Rex looked out his door making sure no one was there he ushered six out as well. Luckily they didn't have to worry about the cameras for Rex had broken them every time they were fixed until they just stopped fixing them. They started to make their way to the smaller(of two) kitchens to see if holiday had made a mess when the evo alarm went off. _

"_Not again-_

When Rex woke up this time the door was already unlocked. He got up and walked to the door pulling his shirt down so he wasn't showing anything. Looking down he saw them. The most embarrassing thing ever. A pair of female underwear. Now in all fairness it would be better than freeballing it for god knows how long but still. Does he really want to take what little bit of dignity he had left and through it down the drain?

Ok yes he does its too awkward not too. Putting them on he walked out to the family room to see Cain sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. "Have you eaten yet?"

"There's nothing to cook with I've been waiting for you to get up" Cain put the paper down and stood up grabbing his "sweet Caroline" and walking to the door. "I'm going to town to get food you stay here and clean the house. I'll be back in a couple of hours depending if I run into an evo or not."

"Wait Cain!" Cain turned around looking beyond angry smacking Rex across the face and too the ground. Rex tried to stand but was far to dizzy. Getting up to his hands and knees Cain kicked him to his side. Steping on his side to keep him down. Blood started to dribble down out his mouth.

"You. Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" to settle his point he ground his foot into him "the only one to call me that is Caroline you don't get to call me that you call me master. I bought you. Your mine. You don't talk. You know where the cleaning supplies are get to work."

With that Cain left slamming the door. Rex coughed and curled into a ball. He laid there thinking. 'I wonder if providence is falling behind because I'm here.' Rex stood falling a minute before fully standing. His hand fell to the place Cain had grounded his boot to find blood. Lifting his shirt he found the skin bruising already and it blistered and scraped. Rex walked to the kitchen holding his side; going to the little closet the cleaning supplies were he grabbed a broom, dust pan, and duster. Going to a second door in the kitchen he opened it to find it an open dining room. Only two walls were actually walls. One was a half wall leading to a hallway and the living room. The other wall was open with a support beam in the middle it was leading to the living room there were two steps leading down to it. Looking around Rex got to work. There were no clocks in the house and most of the windows were covered up. Rex looked around hoping Cain wouldn't come home he went to the window opening the blinds he gasped. The window was covered in bricks. He went room to room to look at the windows the only one not covered in bricks was the family room's window.

Rex went back into the dining room shaking. "I think I'm just goanna clean." Rex worked quickly finishing the dining room in about an hour, he even mopped. He started to dust the living room when he noticed a picture on the fire place. Walking over too it he noticed it was a woman and man. It looked like a younger Cain. "This girl must be Caroline"

The woman was much smaller than Cain. She actually looked to be only a little taller than Rex. They had dark curly hair and tan skin. Rex couldn't help but notice the similarities. "Maybe he's just lonely. He must miss his wife."

It made sense to Rex that everything Cain did was because he missed his wife. Even the beatings it was because he didn't know how to handle the fact that he missed her. Rex was just a simple substitute. He felt pity for Cain he was so lonely. I mean things happen Rex probobly should have just let Cain have his way. It would have been easier anyways and then Rex wouldn't have been hurt. Cain couldn't have wanted to hurt Rex. Rex picked the picture up holding it. he didn't even hear the door opening and the footsteps coming his way. "what are you doing evo!"

Rex gasped dropping the picture. The frame broke shattering instantly. "I-I was just cleaning! I'm sorry I really, really am."

Cain looked down seeing which picture it was and walked over to Rex grabbing him by the neck and squeezing. "you scum first you ruin my life then you ruin the only thing I have left of her."

Rex coughed and tried to apologize but no air would come out of his mouth. Cain practically dragged Rex along to Rex's room. Flinging him down on the dog bed he grabbed a raggedy blanket ripping it more into several pieces. Using one piece to tie Rex's arms behind his back, then tied one around Rex's eyes then gagged him. He was planning to make the evo pay for ruining the photo.

Rex only got more scared when he heard Cain walk away. When the footsteps came back his fear didn't lessen. Cain hooked a finger in to Rex's underwear and pulled them down. Cain made Rex hard and tied a forth piece of cloth around his dick so he couldn't cum. Rex whimpered around his gag hoping his punishment wasn't going to be that bad. After tying Rex's legs together Cain determined it was high time for the pain to start. After shoving a candle into Rex(the closest he got to anything penis shaped) Cain begun.

There was a woman at the market who specialized in things that harmed evos Cain took a vile out of his pocket the woman said this caused nausea, headache, a fever, severe delirium and pleasure and pain to mix together as soon as an evo smelt it. opening it he took a dap onto his finger and rubbed it on Rex's upper lip.

It only took him about 6 seconds before Rex started to whine and scream pulling against his binds. Cain pushed Rex's shirt up around his chest. Grabbing his knife he started to cut him open, running his knife and fingernails along the bones that stud out against his flesh. Slicing under the last visible rib all the way to the bone. Cain dug his fingers into Rex's skin reaching inside and put his fingers under Rex's rib pushing up. he cringed as it snapped, yet felt good as he herd Rex's muffled scream. Cain continued to cut Rex from head to toe. When Rex was covered Cain went to the inside of Rex's thigh. Untying his legs he sat in-between them he hooked one of Rex's legs up over his shoulder and begun to carve a word into him. When he finished he looked over Rex feeling satisfied with himself. Taking the candle out he replaced it with his penis. Rex squirmed and bucked against him the vile doing its work.

Rex was going crazy with all the feelings even his rib braking was good. Pain and pleasure mixed together so quickly he wasn't sure which was which. His head ached and he felt beyond sick. Cain continued to pound into him until he came. As he pulled out Rex whimpered he was still hard yet because of the cloth tied around his dick he couldn't come. Rex about cried when he heard Cain walk away he needed to finish maybe then everything would stop.

Cain came back with a bucket of cold water. Pouring it over Rex's face and chest without a warning he laughed as he heard Rex gasp and scream from behind his gag. Rex became soft from the cold shock and begun to squirm his other problems not going away quite like his hard-on. "you can get out of that in a little bit."

And with that Cain left the room.

.

.

.

Hey everyone! So I needed to explain something down here because sometimes I forget that not everyone can see when there's a psychological thing going on in a story. So Rex is suffering from Stockholm syndrome. He is slowly starting to sympathize with Cain making excuse for his actions and rationalizing it all. When someone is suffering from Stockholm syndrome they also find that anything there captor does that's 'nice' is an act of kindness so in Rex's case Cain letting him cum when he is being raped is an act of kindness, him letting him eat and have close and out of that room are also in Rex's mind "acts of kindness" Cain has shown him even though these are things people should have to ask for and have to worry about being denied. This is only going to get worse as it goes on. if you have anymore questions just search it or just ask me now about the memory part Rex has the memories of the past eight months in him there being suppressed and are slowly coming back. so somewhere in his subconscious they're there.

Also the next chapter doesn't have a flash back but I got another special treat for you!

Well thanks for reading!


End file.
